Counterfeiting products that misrepresent a company may cause the company's reputation to be negatively affected. Moreover, such illicit practices may cause a company to lose revenue. Various forms of counterfeiting and misrepresentation of products may occur in different phases of a company's supply chain and product lifecycle.